Hurt
by twilightisawesome2
Summary: this is the same as the other one, sorry. accident. :


**"Robin?" Starfire asked." Are you here?"**

**No one answered.**

**"May I come in?"**

**Still no answer.**

**Starfire opened the door and walked in. "Robin?"**

**She looked all around the room, but he wasn't there. "Perhaps he is in the gym."**

**But he wasn't in the gym, either."Maybe Raven will know where he is."**

**She knocked on Raven's door next. "Friend, may i come in?"**

**"Door's opened," Raven's voice called.**

**Starfire opened the door a crack." I am sorry to bother you, but maybe you know where Robin is."**

**" No i don't, Starfire. Maybe he is out somewhere," Raven said, going back to meditating.**

**" Oh. Perhaps he is doing the shopping of the mall!" Starfire said, flying outside.**

**She looked everywhere for him. But he wasn't there.**

**Starfire, dreadly, flew home, wondering where he could be.**

**But on the way home, something caught her eye.**

**She gasped." Oh! Robin would absolutely enjoy this!"**

**After walking in and buying his present, she flew the rest of the way home, excited to give it to him. **

**When she got home, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, as always.**

**" You'll never catch me, Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled.**

**"Wanna bet on that?" Cyborg smiled, looking very scary.**

**"Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg! Is Robin around here?" Starfire asked.**

**"Yeah, I think he's in his room doing something. Told us not to bother him," Cyborg said, pausing the game." Maybe you should go talk to him. Didn't seem very happy when he came home."**

**Starfire walked to Robin's room, his present in her hand gingerly holding it.**

**She knocked on his door." Robin. Perhaps I could come in and talk ti you." **

**"I'm kinda busy right now, Star. Maybe tomorrow," Robin said.**

**"But please. I have went to see if u were doing the shopping of the a mall and found something you may like," Starfire said.**

**" Thanks, Star. Really. But I'm kinda busy right now."**

**"Oh, but perhaps you may take a few seconds off of the Slade and talk?" Starfire asked.**

**"Listen Star," Robin's voice came out harsher than usual," I am really busy right now, and I don't have time for you. We can talk tomorrow."**

**"But Robin-" Starfire began.**

**"I already told you! I don't have time for childish games and I defintely don't have time for you!" Robin said, pointing at the door.**

**Starfire just stood there, shocked. He had just said he didn't have time for her. **

**it was like a knife had just ripped her heart out.**

**She dropped the present. When it touched the floor, it sounded like Starfire's heart was breaking.**

**Robin looked up and saw Starfire's hurt expression. "Star? Are you ok?"**

**"Don't call me that anymore, Robin. Call me Starfire. My full name. An no, I am not ok. You just said you don't have time for childish games and............me."**

**Robin sighed." You know that's not what I mean. Starfire, I really am busy."**

**Starfire was filled with tears. "And so am I."**

**"What do you mean?"Robin asked.**

**"I have decided,"**

**"Decide what?"**

**Starfire looked shocked." I am too busy for you."**

**Robin groaned."Star, I-"**

**"I must go to my room to prepare,"Starfire said, walking out of the room.**

**"Starfire! Wait!" Robin yelled, running after her. "What I just said-"**

**"It is ok Robin," Starfire said closing her door.**

**She grabbed all her clothes and stuffed them into her luggage. **

**"Starfire? What are you doing in there?"**

**"I am preparing."**

**"Preparing for what?"Robin asked, pounding at the door." Starfire?"**

**"I am preparing for the trip," Starfire simply said.**

**"What trip? Starfire? Please open up!"**

**She opened the door with her luggage in her hand.**

**"Star? Where are you going?"Robin asked, not feeling so good about this.**

**"I have decided to quit the group."**

**Robin was surprised." What? You can't leave! We need you!"**

**Starfire smiled sadly." No you do not, Robin. All you need is yourself."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Starfire sighed. "I am sorry, but i must leave."**

**Robin's mouth fell open." But.....why?"**

**"If you don't have time for me, there is absolutely no reason I should be here."**

**"But Starfire! I was just stressed that time. You know I would never do anything to hurt you," Robin said, slightly blushing at the last sentence.**

**Starfire looked angry." Really? What about that time you teamed up with Slade? And then you tried to kill me?! Remember?!"**

**"Star. I was just trying to find out his plans. You know I wouldn't done it if I had a chance."**

**The tears Starfire was holding in suddenly was pouring out if her eyes." You.....didn't.....h-have a........ch-chance? R-really?"**

**Robin was torn when he saw the tears coming out of her beautiful green eyes. "Star, please don't cry."**

**"Why should you care if I'm crying or not? You didn't have a chance? You were willing to kill me- us!"**

**"I care because I love you!" Robin immediately stopped when he said the last word.**

**Starfire seemed shocked."Really? Y-you love me?"**

**Robin looked away from the only person he had ever loved in his life. "Ummmm......yes, I think."**

**"Then why did you say you didn't have time for me?" Starfire demanded, wiping the tears away.**

**Robin turned red."Because I never know what to say to you. Your eyes always made me feel.......love. Whenever I feel angry or sad, just looking in your eyes made me happier. But I try to avoid them."**

**"Why?"**

**Robin hesitated." Because whenever I look into them, I let my guard down. I have never felt this way towards anyone before, so I really don't know what to do when I saw you cry. I didn't know if I should comfort you, or ignore you. Your the most beautifulest person I have ever met. I need you, Star. I need you to cheer me up when I am down. I need your happiness to live. And your kindness, oh god. You are the most sweetest person ever. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to mess up our friendship. You are my best friend, Starfire. I wanted to tell you ssoooo bad, but I was afraid."**

**Starfire was stunned."Y-you think I'm the sweetest girl ever?"**

**"Yeas. I do. And I lo-.......uuuummmm." robin was suddenly nervous.**

**Starfire smiled. "I love you, too!"**

**Robin almost fainted at the sight of her smile. It was so beautiful.**

**Starfire jumped into Robin's arms, surprisng him, though he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed it. When Starfire looked into Robin's mask, it was like she could see through it. "Robin."**

**Robin leaned closer."Starfire."**

**She lifted her head the same time he dipped his. **

**His lips were so soft. It felt like she was in heaven. It tasted so sweet, like candy.**

**There was only one thing on Robin and Starfire's mind. "I love you."**


End file.
